The One Who Was Forgotten
by XxADemonicSoulxX
Summary: Inuyasha's life was pretty normal until one morning when he was alone, a mysterious girl appeared out of nowhere. She seems to know Inuyasha well, but he doesn't recall ever meeting her. (please R&R! Rating might go up. Ch. 5 is up)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although I really wish I did.**_

_**This was just an idea I just thought up, so it might be a bit rusty. I tried my best! If I get some good reviews, I'll consider continuing the story.**_

**Prologue**

It was a quiet spring morning in the middle of February. The hanyou sat on a low branch of a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He let out a low growl and glared at the Bone-Eater's Well. Kagome was supposed to have come back yesterday.

"Don't be so upset Inuyasha," Shippo said. He was sitting on the grass playing with his toys and eating candy. "If you want her to come back, then why don't you go get her yourself?"

"Aargh! Would you just shut up? Kagome told me not to go get her!" He glared down at the small fox-demon and felt like hitting him on the head. He clenched his fists and bared his teeth.

"Always so moody…" Shippo rolled his eyes and he licked the cherry-flavored lollipop.

Inuyasha leaned his back against the tree and put his hands behind his head. "Don't you ever get sick of eating that junk?" He tried eating some of that "candy" stuff, but it was too sweet for his taste. He'd rather enjoy eating ramen. Just the thought of ramen made his mouth water. Now he wished that Kagome was here already.

Kagome pulled herself over the edge of the well and put her heavy backpack down. She sighed and sat down. She was tired from a hard day at school. So many tests. Having to come back and forth through the well made it even harder for her to keep up with her studies.

"Kagome's back!" Shippo jumped up to his feet and ran over to her. "Welcome back Kagome!" He jumped into her arms.

"Shippo!" She wrapped her arms around the fox-tyke.

"Kagome, did you bring any more sweets and those dry potatoes in a bag?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Of course I did. I wouldn't want to forget, now would I?"

"Inuyasha's been a pain in the neck since you weren't here!"

Inuyasha walked over with a growl and clenched his fists. He bashed Shippo on the head. "I have not, you little brat!"

"Ow! What'd you do that for? Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean!"

Kagome frowned and glared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha gasped and stepped back a couple of feet. "N-no Kagome, don't-"

"SIT!" She yelled.

The prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed brightly and pulled him down with a powerful force. Inuyasha fell face first in the ground. "AH!" He twitched.

Shippo jumped down from Kagome's arms.

"Shippo, do you think you can do me a favor?" Kagome asked as she rummaged through her backpack.

"What is it?"

"I need you to take this to Kaede." She handed Shippo some medicinal herbs. "It's kind of urgent. And when you get back, I'll give you some more candy, 'kay?"

"Ok!" He liked the sound of getting more candy for doing a simple task. He took the herbs and quickly ran through the bushes towards Kaede's village.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. "Sorry Inuyasha, I'm going to have to leave again. I forgot one of my textbooks at home and I need it for studying."

Inuyasha groaned as he sat up and wiped the dirt from his face. "Is studying really that important?"

Kagome frowned. "Of course it is! I'm falling behind in my classes, and getting low test scores!"

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just hurry up and get your book, then come right back."

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to jump back into the well.

Inuyasha stood up and walked back to the tree. He sat down and leaned his back against the trunk and then crossed his arms.

"So, you like hanging out with humans now?" An unfamiliar voice was just above him.

Inuyasha quickly stood up and placed his hands on the hilt of his sword. "What?" He turned to face a young girl who was crouching on the branch above. She had short silver hair, and dog ears like his. She wore something that was similar to Sango's demon exterminator clothing, but with a white silk lace tied around her waist. With two swords tied on each side. Her face was covered with a mask, which she removed seconds later. Her eyes were a sea-green color with slit pupils. She had serious look in her eyes.

Inuyasha blinked. Who was this person that seemed so familiar with him?

She stood up and jumped down from the branch. She was about the same height as Kagome. "Don't say that you've forgotten about me…"

Inuyasha moves his hand away from his sword and stood up straight. He looked her from head to toe. Nothing about her seemed to ring a bell. He looked back up at her face. "Uh… I…" He couldn't figure out what to say to her.

Her serious expression slowly changed to sadness and disappointment. "So… you really don't remember me…?"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… (Sighs)**_

_**Well, I got a good review, so I'm continuing the story! But it's morning, and it's almost time to go to school, so this chapter might not be as long as the first.**_

**In The Prologue**

A strange girl suddenly appears and claims that she knows Inuyasha, but he doesn't even know her.

Her serious expression slowly changed to sadness and disappointment. "So… you really don't remember me…?"

**Chapter 1**

"I don't remember you? I don't even know you!" Inuyasha was starting to get a bit irritated at this stranger. But by looking at her dog ears, he instantly knew that she was from the Dog Clan. He was startled when she started to walk towards him.

"Inuyasha…" She said his name like she knew him well. She put her hands up to his face. Her fingers were warm to the touch. She looked him from head to toe and then stood back a bit. "You've grown over the past years…" She smiled. "I missed you… you never came back to me…" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, what are y-" He grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to get her off, but something stopped him. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling about this certain girl. His face flushed as he felt her body against him. He gulped. "O-ok, you can let go of me now!" He growled.

"Just a little longer… I miss having my arms around you…" She rubbed her face in his chest.

Her reaction just made his face even redder. Why the sudden act of affection towards him? "L-listen… you must have me mixed up with someone else… It happens some times… Can you just let go of me now, please?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out from inside the well.

Inuyasha quickly looked over his shoulder. "Uh, be right there!" Shoot, now that Kagome was here… if she saw him like this with another woman… he gulped. He did not want to get slammed into the ground by that cursed word… again! He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek, turning it to face the stranger. His eyes widened as her lips pressed against his.

About three seconds later, she releases him and steps back, leaving him in a bit of a shock. "I guess our time ran short… but I'll be back, so we can be alone once again…" She turned to run, until-

"Wait!" Inuyasha finally snapped out of the shock. "You know my name, but I don't know yours!"

She looked over her shoulder at him and was silent for a couple more seconds. Has he really forgotten her? "Naoko…" She then turned and quickly ran through the bushes and into the dark shadows of the trees.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to his side. "Hey, I got the book!" She looked at his face, which was just staring blankly into the bushes. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Nothing, it was just a stupid rabbit." Now they had to wait for Shippo to come back. He crossed his arms and looked off to the side. "Great, when one comes back, and then we have to wait on the other…" He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Kagome asked. Why was he acting a bit strange before?

"Nothing! Jeez, stop pestering me!" He started to walk off.

Kagome huffed and frowned. He seemed to be back to his normal self. "SIT!"

The prayer beads pulled his down again. SLAM! "AHH!"

Kagome walked past him in the direction of Kaede's village.

"Ugh… w-why does she always do this to me…?"

'_**Kay… so I guess it was a bit longer… It might not be so great, once again, it was kind of a wierd chapter... hmm...but please review! I'll continue the story if I get good reviews again! **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**Sorry it took me a while to bring up this next chapter, I was busy with schoolwork, but here it is.**_

_**It might be shorter, because I didn't have many ideas for it in my head. But don't worry, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to continue the story, I'll eventually come up with something for later chapters. **_

Inuyasha followed Kagome down the dirt road that was leading towards Kaede's village.

"So Inuyasha, who were you talking to?" She remembered hearing voices when she was climbing out of the well.

Inuyasha gulped. "Uh, nobody. You must have been hearing things, heh…" He said nervously.

Kagome stopped and looked at him. "Are you ok?"

Inuyasha stopped behind her and nodded, then rubbed the back of his head. He had to change the subject, and quick. "Yeah, I just haven't eaten anything for a while. Oh by the way, did you bring any more ramen with you?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I remembered to drop by at the store yesterday to pick some up."

Inuyasha blinked. "Oh, I see" It seemed to have worked.

Kagome continued walking. "As soon as we get to Kaede's, I'll make some ramen for you, ok?"

"Alright…" He looked around and sniffed the air. There was someone or something following them. Whatever it was had been following them for some time now.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called him over.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and noticed that she was at least thirty feet away from where he stood. "Couldn't you wait for one second?" He ran to catch up with her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were right behind me." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha and Kagome's voice started to fade. Naoko kneeled down on a branch of a tree some distance from them. She'd been following them, wondering why Inuyasha was with a human girl. She had many questions running through her mind. What's with the weird clothes that she was wearing? What was the strange power emanating from her? How was she able to suddenly appear from the well? Well, she was going to find out sooner or later. She put her mask on and continued to follow them.

_**I'm sorry this chapter was so short, and I'm afraid that it wasn't very good,but like I said, I was running out of ideas. I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer, and maybe the next chapter will explain more about Naoko, and her relationship with Inuyasha. We'll just have to see how it turns out. Hope I get more good reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._**

_**Oh my god, I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing any more chapters for this story. I've been busy with other things, and now that my mother's in the hospital… Anyway, I've had a bit of time after doing my chores, so I decided to continue on with this story.**_

_**Sorry if this chapter might be a bit short... then again, it might not be… Ah whatever!

* * *

**_

"Finally we made it to Kaede's village..." Kagome sighed in relief.

"Well, it was your fault that you went in the wrong direction…" Inuyasha replied as he walked through the bushes and up behind Kagome.

"Oh be quiet, we made it here, didn't we?" Kagome started to walk down the hill towards the village.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder after hearing a rustling in the trees. "…." He narrowed his eyes.

"Inuyasha, come on!" Kagome called back to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming! Jeez!" He followed after her.

Three hours later

Half the day was gone. Inuyasha sat on the roof of Kaede's hut watching the sunset.

"Inuyasha, the food's done!" Kagome called out from inside the hut.

Inuyasha immediately stood up, "About time..." and jumped off the roof. He walked into the hut.

Miroku and Sango were there with Kagome and Shippo.

Sango looked at Inuyasha as he entered. "Has something been troubling you Inuyasha? You've been acting a bit strange." She had a look of concern on her face.

"You know, now that I think about it, you have been acting strange ever since I came back."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's none of your damn business!" He growled, sat down, and grabbed the big piece of meat off his plate. He took a huge bite out of it.

Shippo sighed. "Don't need to get so defensive, we were just wondering…"

Everyone nodded their heads again in agreement again.

Inuyasha clenched his fist and hit Shippo on the head. "Shut up or I'll hit you!"

"Ow! Don't say that you're going to do something after you do it!" He rubbed his head.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

The prayer beads forced him face-first into the floorboard. "AH! DAMNIT KAGOME!"

The very next second, Naoko entered the room. She looked down at Inuyasha. "Are you still tripping over your feet?"

Inuyasha pushed himself up and looked over his shoulders. His eyes were wide open. "Oh shoot!" He thought, and with Kagome here…

Everyone looked up in surprise at Naoko.

Sango blinked. "Who are you?" She then looked at her dog ears. "A relative of Inuyasha's?"

Naoko looked up at Sango. "… Not quite…"

At the very moment he laid eyes on her, Miroku stood up and walked over.

Naoko looked over at Miroku. "Hmm?"

Miroku took a hold of her hands and held it up to his chest. "There are no words to describe your beauty, will you bear my children?"

Naoko gave Miroku a cold glare. "No…" She then yanked her hands out of his grasp and left him standing there like a statue. She walked over to Kagome and kneeled down next to her. She had her face up to hers and sniffed. She backed away a bit. "What ties do you have with Inuyasha, and when was the last time you took a bath? You reek…"

Kagome's face flustered. "Excuse me? I don't think that's any of your business to know!"

Shippo looked up at Kagome and Naoko. He had no idea what was going on.

Naoko's eyes narrowed even more, and she growled. "Oh, I think it is my business, since you're in some kind of relationship with MY man!"

Everyone looked over at Naoko, even Miroku. "Your man?" Then they all looked over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed nervously. "Heh..." He gulped.

* * *

_**I'm leaving another cliffhanger here. This was about three pages, hurray, the longest I've done so far. But I had to make it up for lagging off on the story, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, review, review, and I'll continue!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_**Well, my mother's ok now. But I didn't have to go to school at all this week, whoopee! But that's only because I had to stay home and take care of my mother, she can barely walk around….**_

_**I'm sorry if I'm not able to make my chapters longer, but... I just can't find myself to make it longer. **_

_**And to Mystical Demon, the reason I leave cliffys in my story is because... I am the Evil Emperor Cliffy! I bring fear to people by leaving cliffys in my stories! Mwahaha! … No, not really. I just like leaving cliffys.

* * *

**_

Naoko sat down beside Kagome and looked at Inuyasha. "So he hasn't told you?" She looked back at the others.

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "…"

Sango looked back at Inuyasha, and then back at Naoko. She spoke out since no one else did. "Hasn't told us about what?"

Naoko closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "That we are lovers..."

Everyone's eyes widened and they all gasped, even Kagome, who seemed the most surprised. "Lovers?"

Inuyasha growled and his face was flushed. "We are NOT lovers!" He then looked to the others with a nervous expression on his face. "S-she must be crazy. I don't even know her!"

Naoko opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "Don't tell me that you forgot your promise…" She got up and walked over to Inuyasha, and pulled him up by the front of his kimono. "You can't forget your promise!" She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You even forgot about the night we…"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a slight moment before she picked up her cup of green tea and took a sip. "I see… That sounds interesting… Well Inuyasha, you should probably take the time to be with your _lover_…"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "K…Kagome…" He blinked. What was up with her all of a sudden?

Naoko turned to Kagome and narrowed her eyes, and in a flash, a dagger flew past Kagome's head and stabbed into the wall behind her. "You shut your mouth, human!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked over at the dagger in surprise and looked back at Naoko.

Naoko lets go of Inuyasha and he collapsed to the floor. She looked down at him and tried to hold in her tears. She ran out of the hut before they would show.

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and ran out after her. "Hey, wait!" He looked around but she was suddenly gone. "…" He blinked.

Naoko walked down a beaten path in the woods and wiped her tears away. "Stupid jerk… he did forget…"

"Forgetting a promise that was to be kept and remembered for generation… yes, that's a terrible thing to lose…" A low, ominous voice was heard from a tree above.

Naoko quickly jumped to the side and brought out her one of her swords, facing a man in a bamboo pelt up in the branch. "Who are you, and what do you know about it?"

"I could help you with this problem if you wish…" He replied.

She sheaths her sword, but stood in a fighting position, keeping her guard up in case he was to try anything. "Hmpf… I'm listening…"

"Well… if you were to take the jewel shards that they carry with them and kill the priestess… then I will make sure that Inuyasha will remember everything about your promise… down to the very last detail…"

"Jewel shards…" She remembered hearing about them. It was once a jewel that was shattered into hundreds of pieces and how it would give unimaginable power to a demon that uses it, and that it would grant any wish that the possessor desires the most.

"So… do we have a deal?"

She looked back up at him. "Alright… we have a deal… but if I find out that your lying, I'll-"

He cut her off. "Now, do I look like a person who would lie?" He chuckled. "Now… listen to me carefully…" He started to tell Naoko all he knew about Kagome and the others.

Night came. Naoko walked through the woods back to the village. She jumped up onto a branch that overlooked the village. She looked around and eyed the house that they were in. She slipped on her mask, and jumped down from the branch, quickly and silently running down to hill towards the village. It was time for a little Priestess Hunting…

* * *

_**Oooooh, once again, another cliffy! Hahaha! Well, hopefully this was an ok chapter… My brain was starting to freeze on this one, but I did my best to maintain concentration. Please review!**_


End file.
